Reptilia
by Camille Frost
Summary: Las serpientes no le habían gustado nunca. Eran desagradables, feas, y en el peor de los casos incluso peligrosas. Al igual que sus dueñas. Este fic participa en el reto de la Princesa Rosa de Camille Frost en el foro LCDP.


******Este fic participa en el****_ Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Camille Frost del forum LCDP._ Sí, me lo regalo a mí misma porque soy así de guay ^^.**

* * *

**********Reptilia**

_**********"**You sound so angry_  
_just calm down, you found me.**********"**_

* * *

**U**esugi Hyou se quedó helado cuando sintió que algo grande y poderoso reptaba por entre sus piernas murmurando algo que bien podría haber sido parsel. Por primera vez en muchos años, agradeció haber obedecido a su madre y haberse puesto esos dichosos pantalones largos, a pesar de que el sofocante calor de Agosto amenazaba con cocer a toda la población nipona, incluso a aquellos —como él— que se resguardaban en la seguridad de habitaciones enfriadas con el aire acondicionado. Podría estar asándose, pero al menos no sentía contra su piel las escamas húmedas y ásperas de la serpiente que, de algún modo inesperado, se había colado en el hotel y se restregaba contra él como si se tratara de un minino peludo y suave.

Hyou respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Echó mano de todos y cada uno de los cursos de actuación a los que había asistido desde que sabía hablar y se imaginó que su abuelo estaba ahí frente a él, evaluando sus habilidades dramáticas como cada domingo por la noche, en esa cena familiar a la que siempre prefería no ir por esa misma razón.

Pero ni el imponente recuerdo de su abuelo pudo desplazar el firme temor que se había anclado a su estómago desde que la serpiente apareciera.

Nunca le habían gustado las serpientes y hasta el momento no había sabido el por qué, ni siquiera se había planteado si había una razón para temerlas tanto. Eran seres despreciables, desagradables, y en cualquier cultura tenían una estrecha relación con el mal y la oscuridad.

Y si a eso le añadías que eran indudablemente peligrosas, la lista en contra de esos reptiles en particular se hacía casi infinita.

Las serpientes eran peligrosas y, en el peor de los casos, _letales._

Hyou dio un respingo cuando su mánager chilló con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y abandonó toda elegancia subiéndose de un salto a una silla. Las otras tres personas con las que compartían mesa la miraron como si estuviera loca, probablemente porque todavía no eran conscientes del peligrosísimo animal que se paseaba a centímetros de sus piernas.

Quizás fue el grito o la mirada nerviosa y asustada que la mujer dirigió a su representado desde la seguridad de su silla, pero como si se tratase de un efecto mariposa, todos los comensales comenzaron a ahogar exclamaciones de terror mientras los más precavidos imitaban a su mánager. Hyou quiso seguir su ejemplo, pero tal y como antes había sentido que la bestia se deslizaba por sus piernas, en ese momento sintió como el animal se enroscaba alrededor de una de ellas con una lentitud exasperante.

La anaconda (si los documentales que había visto en el avión no se equivocaban) tardó poco más de diez segundos en asegurar su agarre, pero a Hyou se le antojaron eternos. Su mánager hizo el educado comentario de que era demasiado joven para morir —tenía quince años, después de todo— y se santiguó como toda una avezada en aquel arte de rezar por la vida de los demás. Hyou contuvo las ganas de pasarse la norma de "no hacer movimientos bruscos" por un lugar donde el sol no llegaba para cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

Para evitar agredir a su mánager, el adolescente se preguntó con la curiosidad de un científico qué vería aquel animalejo en su pierna. A sus ojos, era una extremidad fina y toda piel y huesos, la propia de cualquier pubescente en plena etapa de crecimiento en la que las proporciones corporales no eran prioridad de la naturaleza. Cualquiera diría que un depredador de aquel calibre se decantaría por algo más jugoso, como las piernas de aquella actriz que…

Un oscuro sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hyou en cuanto se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de su cerebro estaba demasiado concentrada en las piernas de aquella mujer mientras la otra hacía horas extras enviando señales de alarma por todo su cuerpo.

La anaconda, de un color verde botella y con unas inusuales vetas doradas flanqueándole los lados, lo miraba con ojos interesados y _hambrientos_.

—Mierda.

Hyou sacudió la cabeza, anonadado por la inusual palabra que se había escapado de sus labios. No tenía precisamente el vocabulario más pulcro de todos sus coetáneos, pero si de algo podía estar orgulloso era de que en su léxico no había lugar para insultos y demás palabras mal sonantes. Al menos, ya no más. Cierta morena con un instinto maternal apabullante —aunque intentara por todos los medios habidos y por haber ocultarlo a los ojos del mundo— le había lavado, literalmente, la boca con jabón cuando tenía doce años y ciertamente no quería repetir la experiencia.

Aunque una serpiente de proporciones colosales estuviera a punto de devorarlo.

Su instinto de supervivencia decidió que era momento de despertar. Todavía aletargado, lo instó a suplicar en silencio a su recién descubierta como católica mánager, al atolondrado camarero que sudaba a mares, ¡e incluso al inútil del guardia de seguridad con barriga cervecera! Cuando vio que nada de eso funcionaba, Hyou pasó a utilizar sus habilidades como actor para conmover a la fría e inhumanamente insensible directora de su último drama.

Pero, por supuesto, la Mujer de Piedra sólo parpadeó en su dirección, con una sonrisa circunspecta curvándole los labios pintados de rojo sangre.

Y eso era todo. Uesugi Hyou moriría a manos de una serpiente o en el mejor de los casos tendría que aprender a sobrevivir sin su pierna derecha por el resto de su vida. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que el sino le tuviera preparada…

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando temió haberse quedado sordo.

El agudo grito proveniente de la entrada atravesó todo el comedor como un tornado furibundo. Hyou, que estaba completamente de espaldas a la puerta principal debido a las disposiciones de los asientos, se giró con cuidado de no alterar a la serpiente que se apretaba cada vez más sobre su pierna y, incrédulo, observó a la pequeña niña (porque no podía ser más que una niña, con lo pequeña que era) que iba vestida con un oscuro (y pesado) vestido con empacho de encaje.

Tal y como sugería su grito, la niña parecía furiosa. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y el pelo caoba alborotado en un halo alrededor de su cabeza, resoplaba cual toro embravecido mientras sus ojos, de un color indefinible a tal distancia, escaneaban el amplio comedor en busca de algo.

Le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

Hyou contuvo la carcajada que se gestaba en su pecho y esperó a ver qué hacía la recién llegada. Tal vez vería a la serpiente y su actitud tan furibunda desaparecería bajo una buena capa de miedo. La niña sin duda se amedrentaría ante aquel monstruo e incluso se disculparía por haber irrumpido en la habitación con tan malas maneras.

El estudio de la niña se prolongó unos buenos segundos más. Hyou esperó, medio en broma, que buscara la maldita serpiente que amenazaba con matar su pierna con cada segundo que transcurría. La presión que ejercía sobre su extremidad comenzó a hacerse molesta y dolorosa, aunque curiosamente comenzaba a perder cualquier sensibilidad en esa zona.

Y de repente, la mirada de color indescifrable se posó sobre él. Bueno, no _exactamente_ sobre él, pero sí justo donde estaba él sentado. Como un resorte, Hyou regresó a su posición original, permitiéndole un descanso a su torso, que se quejaba por haberlo mantenido durante tanto rato torcido en esa posición antinatural.

El reptil dio un apretón inesperado y una corriente de dolor se deslizó por toda su pierna hasta alcanzarle el brazo derecho. Siseó sin proponérselo, maldiciendo el momento en el que Dios se puso en su contra y quiso castigarlo por algún pecado sin importancia.

— ¡Natsuko-chan!—La misma voz furibunda, aunque ahora se podía apreciar un matiz delicado en ella, le perforó los tímpanos. En menos de lo que tardó en repetir aquel nombre desconocido para sus adentros, la serpiente lo soltó, aunque con cierta reticencia.

Era demasiada coincidencia como para no sospechar. Hyou dedujo a partir del comportamiento avergonzado de la serpiente que ésta respondía a aquel nombre. Y si aquella niña lo conocía se debía indudablemente a que conocía a la serpiente en cuestión. ¿Y qué posibilidades había de que conociera al propietario del animal? ¿Y cuántas otras de que _ella _fuera la propietaria?

Hyou apretó la mandíbula mientras movía experimentalmente la pierna para comprobar que no hubiera un daño irreparable que no se apreciara a simple vista. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa mocosa dejar suelto a un animal tan peligroso? ¿No sabía que eso, aunque no era venenoso, era más letal que varias especies de tiburones?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la niña que, de nuevo, hablaba con su prepotente voz a la serpiente como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

— ¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí, pequeña escurridiza!—Llamó al animal, señalando con un fino dedo un punto del suelo sobre el que reposaban sus pequeños pies. Ni Hyou ni sus acompañantes se podían creer lo que veían: Natsuko, completamente desenroscada de su pierna, comenzó a serpentear con semblante arrepentido (si eso era posible en un reptil como ese) en dirección a la niña.

Las exclamaciones incrédulas no se hicieron de esperar, así como los comentarios preocupados por la seguridad de la pequeña. Con cierta envidia, Hyou vio de reojo cómo incluso su fría directora contenía el aliento ante la amenaza de que la serpiente se comiera a la niña.

Porque la jodida serpiente se estaba encaramando sobre su diminuto cuerpo.

La niña permaneció estoica y firme, casi con tranquilidad, mientras el animal reptaba por sus piernas y ascendía con lentitud por su cuerpo. A Hyou lo atravesó un escalofrío al darse cuenta del extraño contraste que había entre el enorme cuerpo del animal (que debía medir sus buenos tres metros y pesar al menos el triple que su ama) y la minúscula niña que la sujetaba con confianza. Hyou no temía exactamente por su vida, si no más bien por todo el lío que se montaría con la policía y los periodistas. No podía contarles que una enorme, desagradable y peligrosísima serpiente había matado sin dilación a su dueña, igual de desagradable que ella.

—Le has dado un susto de muerte al abuelo, ¡y me ha echado la culpa de tu escapada! Ahora, gracias a ti, estoy castigada por el resto de la semana. —Continuó diciendo la chica, completamente ajena a la conmoción que despertaba en su público indeseado.

Takarada María pronunció la mentira con tanta confianza que apenas sintió el sabor amargo en el fondo de su lengua. Sonrió cuando la serpiente emitió un silbido compungido y le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda con la punta de su morro. Con cariño, María la pellizcó, logrando más exclamaciones sorprendidas de su público y un resoplo indignado de la casi presa de Natsuko, que tenía el pelo negro casi cubriéndole los ojos plateados y fruncía el ceño con tanta fuerza que María no sabía cómo no le dolía la frente.

María lo ignoró, prefiriendo centrar toda su atención en la traviesa serpiente que se había escapado de su habitación. La amaba, porque era la única mascota que había tenido en toda su vida y había hecho sus veces de canguro cuando nadie quería quedarse a cuidarla, en esos años tan oscuros de su vida en los que todos eran sus enemigos. La quería, sí, pero a veces ese animalejo era tan astuto que para tener un poco de diversión la metía en los peores líos.

La última vez, por ejemplo, se había colado en las cocinas de un hotel en Hong Kong y la chef, una fémina de metro noventa de altura y con más de setenta kilos de músculo, había intentado cocinarla en medio de un caos total. A María le había tocado la misión de rescatarla una vez su abuelo se enteró de que su preciada mascota había sido secuestrada y la experiencia era algo que no quería repetir.

Afortunadamente, en ese hotel no había ningún chef que cocinara platos exóticos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de la echaran en alguna sopa.

María se giró, acariciando distraídamente a la serpiente, ignorando deliberadamente a sus espectadores. Una sonrisa aliviada le curvó los labios al sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos la familiar aspereza de la piel de Natsuko mientras ponía rumbo a la salida del comedor. Su abuelo seguía jugando a sus extraños juegos de simulación cuando Kyoko se había dado cuenta de que Natsuko no estaba por ninguna parte y le había dado ese chivatazo, no se había enterado en ningún momento de que su mascota favorita se había fugado a tempranas horas de la mañana y si todo le salía redondo jamás se enteraría.

No necesitaba que su abuelo se enfadara todavía más con ella.

Suficientemente cabreado estaba ya.

– ¡Eh!–Una voz profunda rompió el silencio que había reinado en la amplia habitación hasta entonces.

María paró en seco, segurísima de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, y apretó los dientes porque la habían llamado como a un perro. Lo perdonó, a quien quiera que fuese, porque también estaba segura de que nadie en aquella habitación sabía quién era ella. Llevaba un tiempo fuera del mundo del espectáculo, lo suficiente como para que dejaran de relacionar su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos ambarinos con el apellido Takarada.

Con un resoplo indignado que dejaba entrever su descontento, ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar al chico que la había llamado.

Se trataba de la casi presa de Natsuko, ese muchacho desgarbado y de ojos plateados que la había mirado antes con su ceño fruncido. Seguía mirándola enfurruñado, con las cejas unidas bajo su pelo oscuro.

A María le entraron ganas de reír.

—Deberías disculparte, chica. Con todos nosotros. Tu mascota nos ha pegado un buen susto.

La voz de aquel chico sonaba presuntuosa. María, por lo que podía ver, sabía que aquel muchacho no tendría más que un par de años más que ella, no los suficientes como para despertar en el fondo de su pecho una mísera pizca de respeto. La chica parpadeó con parsimonia y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que tenía la particularidad de congelar a quienes la recibían.

Sin embargo, aquel chico no la decepcionó y le respondió con una sonrisa tan heladora como la suya. La diversión se instaló en su pecho casi sin su permiso. Su corazón latió con emoción.

_Interesante…_

Natsuko pareció encontrarlo igual de interesante. Se enroscó un poco más alrededor de su cuello y apoyó su pesada cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Entonces, como si algún director de cine pecador del drama lo hubiera concertado, la serpiente siseó de forma baja y vaga, enseñando en toda su gloria su lengua bífida.

María volvió a poner marcha hacia el recibidor sin decir una sola palabra, dejando atrás al chico con el ceño fruncido y a la perpleja muchedumbre que había presenciado la particular escena. Allí se encontró con Sebastian, ese hombre que hacía de asistente personal de su abuelo los días pares y de amigo fiel los que no lo eran, y le pidió amablemente que la ayudara a meter de contrabando la dichosa serpiente en el cuarto de su abuelo, no fuera que el hombre se percatara de que venían de fuera y la castigara.

Otra vez.

* * *

**Wijijiji, mil perdones a los amantes del KanaeXHyou. Lo siento, son super monos, pero simplemente nos los veo XD Aunque quizás dentro de unos añitos... Siempre me ha gustado emparejar a estos dos, no sé por qué, y aunque aquí no se insinúa nada más que un pequeño roce por el asunto de la serpiente, me encanta que estén juntos en un fic. Además, María no aparece en muchos, por lo que también estoy emocionada por traerla ^^. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún comentario por si hay algo que no se entiende o está mal escrito.**


End file.
